


Failed Change for Successfulness Love.

by Rizuki88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizuki88/pseuds/Rizuki88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aku telah merubah semua, fisik dan juga sifatku. Tapi...apa perasaan ini dapat ku rubah ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Failed Change for Successfulness Love.

Author : Rizuki

Summary : aku telah merubah semua, fisik dan juga sifatku. Tapi...apa perasaan ini dapat ku rubah ?

main cast : - Byun baekhyun

                      - Park chanyeol

warning : GS for first, but this remain to YAOI. Mature contain, TYPOS, and Others.

Story will begin !

_  
_

Gadis tersebut berjalan dengan mata setengah terpejam menahan ngantuk, ia benci harus bangun di tengah malam karena ketukkan pintu. Awalnya ia tak menghiraukan ketukan tersebut dan malah bergelung hangat di dalam selimut namun makin lama ketukan pintu tersebut makin menjadi. Gadis tersebut serasa berada di dalam bedug sekarang.

KRIETT....

Gadis tersebut membuka pintu dan mencoba mengusap matanya agar mendapati pandangan yang lebih jelas.

“hey baekhyun...boleh aku menginap di apartement mu ?” ucap namja tersebut. Baekhyun mendengus mendengar suara bariton yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

“haah~ternyata kau yang mengganggu tidur ku park ! biar pun aku melarang mu, kau dengan cengiran idiot mu itu akan langsung stand by di sofa apartement ku” ucap baekhyun, sang yeoja. Dengan cengiran idiot Chanyeol menenteng tas ranselnya sambil mendudukan diri di sofa.

Sudah ku duga.

Baekhyun beralih mengikat rambut panjang kecoklatanya lalu duduk di sofa sebelah chanyeol.  
“ada apa kau ke apartement ku ?”tanya baekhyun di sela-sela mulutnya yang menguap ngantuk.

chanyeol tersenyum tipis “aku hanya ingin menginap di sini. Rumahku kosong dan terkunci dari dalam. Mianhe kalau aku mengganggu mu”ucap chanyeol membawa tangannya mengusap kepala baekhyun. Baekhyun reflek membuka lebar matanya. Ia terkejut akan reaksi sang sahabat yang menurutnya aneh.

“a-tidak masalah chanyeol”ucap baekhyun cukup gugup.

“apa kau ingin melanjutkan tidurmu baek ?” tanya chanyeol perlahan mendekat ke samping baekhyun dan tangannya mulai meraih pinggang ramping sang sahabat dan mata baekhyun berhasil membelalak kaget.

“cha-chanyeol...”

“ssstt....aku sengaja datang kemari ingin...menyatakan sesuatu baek”ucap chanyeol dengan nada serius. Kembali jantung baekhyun berpacu tiap kali matanya menatap langsung manic bening milik namja di depannya.

“umm...lanjutkanlah”

“ini tentang perasaan ku...kita sudah lama menjadi sahabat. Aku yakin kau sangat memahami ku dan aku pun sama memahami mu jadi...”chanyeol kembali memandang lekat wajah cantik di depannya.

 

‘apa yang aku pikirkan benar bahwa chanyeol ingin aku....’

 

“ aku ingin kau menjadi yeojachingu ku byun baekhyun. Aku sangat tulus mencintaimu” ucap chanyeol sesuai dengan apa yang terngiang di pikiran baekhyun. Baekhyun sungguh bahagia saat ini. Rasa cintanya tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

“j-jinjja ? kau tidak bercanda kan chanyeol ?” ucap baekhyun bertanya sekali lagi namun entah kenapa sambil memundurkan tubuhnya.

“apa aku perlu membuktikannya ?”ucap chanyeol memajukan diri sambil memeberi senyum menenangkan. Perlahan tubuh chanyeol maju, memerangkap tubuh mungil sang gadis. Baekhyun tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya namun ia merasa hati kecilnya berteriak bahwa ‘ini berbahaya’.

chanyeol menangku pipi halus baekhyun. Bibir penuhnya mulai mendekat, mencoba meraup bibir tipis nan manis milik yeoja di depannya. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut yang terkesan menuntut. Mau tak mau baekhyun akhirnya terbuai. Ia mulai pasrah akan pergerakkan kekasih barunya. Ia merasakan bahwa tangan chanyeol perlahan merayapmenuju pinggangnya, bibir chanyeol pun turun menelusuri leher putihnya yang jenjang.

“a-aakkhhh chanyeol ! j-jangan khh...” desah baekhyun mencoba menarik chanyeol menjauh tatkala merasakan tangan chanyeol yang mulai mengelus paha dalam di balik dress tidurnya. Kepala chanyeol pun makin turun berusaha menuju dua gundukan kembar miliknya.

“aaakkhhh c-cukkupp..ahhh a-aku percaya...haaah”dan pergerakan chanyeol terhenti namun beralih chanyeol memeluk baekhyun.

“gomawo baek, kau sekarang adalah yeojachingu ku. hanya milikku” ucap chanyeol membuat baekhyun terkekeh sambil membalas pelukan kekasih barunya.

 

Namun harusnya baekhyun sadar...

bahwa ini awal dari kehancuran hatinya...

 

OooO

 

3 minggu kemudian

 

“hey baekky !” teriak jung soojung atau kerap di panggil krystal memanggil sahabatnya yang masih termenung dengan buku yang dibiarkan terbuka di atas meja.

“e-eh...soojung. ada apa ?” tanya baekhyun dengan kepala yang reflek ia miringkan imut.

“kau tahu chanyeol ?, dia menembak taeyeon sunbae istirahat tadi. Bahkan setelah mereka jadian, chanyeol menciumnya di kantin” ucap soojung dengan wajah kawatir. Pasalnya ia tahu bahwa baekhyun merupakan kekasih dari chanyeol. Seakan tak percaya, baekhyun langsung berdiri dari sana lalu berlari menuju kantin diikuti krystal.

 

Namun kosong...

 

Tidak ada chanyeol sama sekali.

 

“kau membohongiku soojung” ucap baekhyun sinis. Krystal menggeleng berusaha meyakinkan kembali.

“sungguh baek. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Bahkan anak anak kelas kita pun ada yang melihat” ucap krystal panik. Entah kenapa ia perlu memberitahukan ini dan meyakinkan baekhyun agar segera sadar bahwa chanyeol mempermainkannya.

“oke ! Aku pegang janji mu soojung. Tapi lebih baik sekarang kita mulai mencari keberadaan chanyeol” ucap baekhyun mulai berlari bersama sang sahabat menelusuri sekolah mereka.

_  
_

KRINGG....KRING....

Bel tanda berakhirnya aktivitas sekolah pun berbunyi. Baekhyun maupun krystal terduduk di depan toilet wanita. Ini merupakan tempat terakhir yang belum di periksa 2 bersahabat tersebut.

“kau yakin mereka disini soojung ?” tanya baekhyun yang hanya di balas anggukan lemah dari Krystal. Akhirnya keduanya berdiri dan membuka pintu toilet tersebut.

Dan baekhyun sempat tak percaya akan penglihatannya.

Chanyeol yang di depannya sangat berantakan, apa lagi yeoja yang ada dalam pagutannya half topless. Krystal membelalakan matanya kaget tak percaya juga dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

 

Itu bukanlah taeyeon.

Melainkan seorang badgirl sekolah Park Sandara. Sahabat mereka juga.

 

“hiks...kenapa kalian begitu tega ? wae ?”lirih baekhyun terduduk menangis menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Krystal perlahan maju dan mendorong keduanya agar terpisah. Seketika mata chanyeol membelalak melihat baekhyun yang menatapnya begitu rapuh.

Ini tidak ada dalam permainannya bukan ?

“APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH ! DARA ! KAU TAHU KALAU CHANYEOL ITU MILIK BAEKHYUN !”teriak krystal murka dan dengan kerasnya menampar sandara. Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam sembari memegang pipinya yang panas.

“JANGAN MENDEKAT ! JANGAN SENTUH AKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTOR MU PARK !”teriak baekhyun meronta dalam dekapan chanyeol. Krystal panik dan langsu ng menarik kasar chanyeol yang hampir limbung.

“Park chanyeol ! aku rasa aku tidak tuli saat itu. Kau benar benar bajingan. Kau hanya ingin mempermainkan sahabat-sahabat ku keparat” ucap krystal tajam. Chanyeol hanya mendengus geli.

“lalu ? apa yang ingin kau lakukan ? membawa pergi sampah-sampah ini ? silahkan” ucap chanyeol makin memperkuat isakan baekhyun. Perlahan baekhyun berdiri mencoba kuat menatap tajam mata chanyel. Ia dapat melihat ada sedikit rasa tak rela di matanya.

 

Tapi baekhyun tak tahu itu dan tak akan pernah mau tahu.

 

“dengar park chanyeol. Aku dan mungkin seluruh gadis yang pernah kau sakiti mengutukmu ! kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya karma. Dan mungkin aku akan pergi, bahkan mungkin menghilang dari kehidupan dan bumi ini” ucap baekhyun. Melangkah membawa hatinya yang hancur. Krystal menyusul mencoba menenangkan sang sahabat dan terus berdoa untuk kebahagian sang sahabat.

 

Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan krystal.

 

OooO

 

“jadi...sebenarnya kau tahu tentang chanyeol dan seluruh wanita jalang yang ada di dekatnya” ucap baekhyun yang di buahi anggukan lemah dari krystal.

“aku kira dia sudah berubah semenjak dengan mu baek. Sejujurnya dia mencintai mu !” ucap krystal menunduk lemah. Baekhyun menggeleng mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya.

“akupun mencintainya sejak dulu bahkan sebelum ia menembakku. Tapi dia hanya memperlakukanku bagaikan para jalang miliknya” ucap baekhyun mengusap kasar bibirnya.

“eh ? apa kau pernah melakukan...”

“a-anni, aku masih suci dan aku ingin kau mengabulkan permintaanku...yang paling terakhir “ ucap baekhyun menerawang langit malam lewat jendela aprtementnya.

“apa itu ?”tanya krystal merasakan aura yang tidak enak.

“aku ingin...berubah. mengubur diriku yang lama. Aku ingin merubah diriku menjadi seorang namja ! bawa aku ke amerika tempat jessica eonni bekerja. Biarkan aku tinggal disana” ucap baekhyun begitu lirih. Perlahan air mata mengalir. Mata krystal membelalak kaget.

“k-kau yakin ? apa kau sungguh-sungguh ? kau jangan gila byun baekhyun” ucap krystal tegas. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan air mata yang makin deras mengalir.

“a-aku hanya tidak sanggup bertahan dengan tubuh ini. Biarkan aku menyalahi kodrat ku. aku yakin tuhan pasti memaafkanku” ucap baekhyun memohon, memegang tangan krystal sambil terisak.

 

 

 

 

“baiklah, kita berangkat malam ini dan aku akan menghubungi sicca eonni agar menyiapkan ruang operasi mu”

 

OooO

 

3 tahun kemudian

 

06:15 Am, washington DC

 

POV of Baekhyun

Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Mengusak rambutku sesaat tatkala mendengar suara jam weker berbunyi. Tangan ku meraih jam weker tersebut lalu mematikannya. Aku mulai berjalan kekamar mandi hanya sekedar untuk sikat gigi dan mencuci muka ku.

 

Mata ini tak berubah.

bibir ini masih tipis dan berwarna pink natural.

namun...

tubuh ini berubah.

bukan tubuh yang sangat mungil dan merepotkan.

tapi tubuh seorang namja.

 

Aku pun menyudahi aktivitas berkaca ku lalu turun kelantai bawah. Seorang gadis dewasa dengan aura keibuan menyambutku dengan senyum hangat dan roti panggang di tangannya.

“pagi noona...”ucapku membalas senyumannya.

“pagi juga baekhyun dan...sudah kubilang agar kau tetap memanggilku eonni. Kau kan dulunya sama sepertiku” ucap jessica menaruh roti panggangnya berpamitan sebentar memanggil sang adik.

 

Ya...itu dulu.

 

Aku mendudukan diri di kursi meja makan tak lama jessica eonni datang sambil menyeret err...lebih tepatnya menjewer telinga sang adik yang masih berpelukkan(?) dengan guling.

“yakk yakkk eonni...aku masih ngantuk” ucap krystal mencoba melepas gamitan tangan sang kakak di telinganya. Jessica menghelai nafas lalu berkacak pinggang.

“kau itu memalukan. Ini sudah pagi dan hear it little girl ! berkemas-kemaslah. Kita semua akan tinggal dikorea” ucap jessica mendapat pekikkan “MWO ?” dari krystal.

 

Aku tak perlu kaget karena aku telah mengetahuinya lebih awal.

 

“stop it ! don't scream in front of your sister ! that’s very impolite !” ucap jessica sambil menjitak kepala sang adik yang menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

“hey you !” krystal menunjukku.

“what happend ?” balasku sambil menahan tawa. Tapi akhirnya tawa ku pecah juga.

“yakkk jangan tertawakan aku baekky. Ya ya kau !! dasar banci” ucapnya sadis membuat ku langsung berdiri berhadapan dengannya dengan pose mengajak berkelahi.

“hey, aku bukan banci ! aku NAMJA TULEN sekarang” ucap ku penuh penekanan. Krystal tertawa sarkatis.

“ow ow ow...tapi tiba-tiba hati ku sakit :’( “ ucapnya dengan raut sedih sambil memegang arah hatinya.

“k-kenapa ?” tanya jessica dengan mimik wajah khawatir.

“hati ku sakit karena ada NAMJA yang lebih cantik dariku” lanjutnya membuat jessica maupun krystal tertawa lepas. Aku menggembungkan pipi kesal sekarang.

“yakk jangan menghinaku. Dan satu lagi, aku ini TAMPAN”ucapku penuh penekanan membuat kedua kakak beradik itu saling berpandangan lalu kembali tertawa. Aku hanya mendengus kesal namun aku bahagia menjadi salah satu bagian keluarga kecil ini.

Tapi entahlah, suatu perasaan aneh hinggap tatkala sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke kampung halamanku dan tak dapat dipastikan apakah aku akan bertemu dengan....

 

 

‘park chanyeol’

 

End POV of baekhyun

 

OooO

 

05:00 Pm, bandara incheon korea selatan.

 

Baekhyun,krystal, dan jessica kini telah sampai di korea. Memijak bumi bagian asia tersebut dengan senyum merekah. Sesaat kemudian rombongan keluarga mulai berdatangan menyambut mereka. Terutama orang tua baekhyun yang sangat antusias melihat perubahan anaknya. Dulu kedua orang tua baekhyun sempat syok mendengar anaknya melakukan operasi transgender bahkan sang appa sempat terserang penyakit jantung. Namun sekarang kedua nya telah mencoba menerima sang anak apa adanya. Mungkin dengan ini anak mereka bahagia.

“nae aegya cup cup cup ! kau masih saja manis dan imut seperti dulu” ucap Mrs. Byun memeluk sang anak.

“nde umma. Tapi baekhyun tampan kan ?” tanya baekhyun yang ditanggapi tawa dari seluruh orang.

“nde. Kau tampan. Tapi kemanisan mu dan keimutanmu lebih mendominasi baekhyun” ucap sang appa membuat semuanya makin tertawa nyaring kecuali baekhyun yang makin mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

“ah sudah sudah. Ayo kita rayakan kedatangan mereka di rumah ku” ucap Mr. Byun menarik rombongan beserta ‘tamu-tamu’ mereka ke mansion utama byun.

_  
_

 

Makan malam yang sangat hangat tadi telah di lewati baekhyun. Tapi kini ia berada di kamarnya kembali. Kamar kesayangannya yang penuh boneka babi yang imut. Jujur ia masih menyukai barang-barang nya dulu. Tapi ia sekarang bukanlah seorang yeoja melainkan namja. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arah bufet yang berisikan boneka-bonekanya. Ia mulai mengambil kardus dan memasukkannya ke kardus. Hingga bonekka terakhir kembali membuat pandangannya sendu.

 

Boneka ini pemberian chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras lalu membawa boneka tersebut beserta sebilah pisau ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia meraih boneka tersebut dan mulai merobek boneka tersebut dengan pisau.

 

Trang...

 

Sebuah kalung dengan bandul yang berbentuk simbol cahaya (simbol baekhyun) terjatuh ketika baekhyun memotong kepala boneka tersebut. Baekhyun langsung melempar boneka tersebut kedalam kloset dan meraih kalung yang jatuh tersebut.

 

Ini indah...

 

“apa aku harus membuangnya ?” gumam baekhyun menimbang-nimbang.

“kalau dibuang sayang juga. Kalung ini bagus dan mahal. Pakai saja. Tidak akan yang tahu pun” ucap baekhyun memakai kalung tersebut dan menyembunyikannya di dalam baju. Baekhyun kembali ke kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. Rencananya ia ingin tinggal di apartement kembali namun umma dan appanya melarang. Akhirnya ia kembali inggal di mansion seterusnya namun bersama dengan krystal dan juga jessica. Tentu saja keluarga byun tidaklah keberatan karena mereka dan keluarga jung bersahabat sejak dulu.

 

Kriett....

 

Pintu terbuka menampakkan krystal yang datang membawa boneka teddy bear putih.“ada apa soojung ?” tanya baekhyun sembari mengganti sprei ranjangnya menjadi putih polos.  


“anni. Aku hanya ingin tidur dikamar sahabatku. Tenang saja ! walaupun kau namja tapi aku yakin kau sama sekali tidak menaksir yeoja bukan hahahaha” ucap krystal membuat baekhyun memasang tampang bodoh, tak memperdulikan krystal yang mulai mengacak-ngacak tempat tidurnya.

“yakk jangan hancurkan itu ! aku sudah susah payah membersihkannya” ucap baekhyun mendamprat wajah sang sahabat dengan bantal. Krystal mengaduh kesakitan.

“ukhhh appoyo. Hehehe mianhe baekky ya~...kajja kita tidur” ucap krystal mengambil posisi berbaring disamping baekhyun. Dan keduanya akhirnya tertidur dengan posisi berpelukkan layaknya kakak beradik.

_  
_

 

“kau siap ?”

“yap aku selalu siap. Aku akan keluarkan pesonaku jung soo jung”

“hahaha...aku tak akan kalah kalau begitu”

 

Itulah perbincangan singkat dari kedua bersahabat tersebut. Krystal dan baekhyun mulai memasukki kawasan perkuliahan baru mereka. Mereka tak henti hentinya melakukan kegiatan tebar pesona bahkan kegiatanmereka hampir membuat beberapa anak jatuh kelantai yang baru di pel dengan tak elitnya.

“hahaha...baekky, aku harus pergi. Jam kita berbeda kan ? nanti kita ke kantin bersama ! pai pai” pamit krystal melambai tangan pergi.

“nde ! pai pai soojung” balas baekhyun riang. ia lalu terdiam sesaat. Menarik nafas mencoba menetralkan pikirannya. Membuang jauh-jauh kenangan buruk yang menimpa dirinya hingga membuatnya seperti ini. Baekhyun memasang senyum cerahnya dan mulai masuk membuka pintu kelasnya. Dilihatnya, dosen telah berdiri di depan lalu menatapnya. Sang dosen tersenyum lalu mempersilahkannya masuk dan memperkenalkan diri.

 

Hening...

 

“annyeong ghaseyeo. Naneun Byun baekhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida” ucap baekhyun sembari membungkuk hormat dan langsung membuat sekelas riuh memuji dirinya.

“bagus baekhyun ssi. Silahkan duduk di bangku sebelah park karena hanya itu yang tersisa. Park silahkan angkat tangan mu” baekhyun menegang mendengar nama tersebut. Ia mulai menatap kedepan ke arah sang pengangkat tangan dan.

 

Dasar keparat.

 

Ia dapat melihat sosok yang ia benci membelalak kaget saat melihat dirinya. Baekhyun mencoba tenang sekarang dan mencoba memasang ekspresi seakan mereka tidaka mengenal satu sama lain.

“byun baekhyun ? a-apa kau byun baekhyun ku ?” lirih chanyeol pelan.

 

‘bodoh. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi bajingan’

 

“mianhe park ssi. Kau keliru. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mu sama sekali” dan tak akan mau mengenal namja seperti mu. Lanjut baekhyun dalam hati merutuki kenapa bisa ia mendapat cobaan berat di hari pertamanya. Dapat ia lirik chanyeol yang merunduk sedih namun seketika kembali berkutat dengan catatannya. Baekhyun menghelai nafas lega lalu mulai mencatat pelajaran sang dosen.

_  
_

“gawat soojung” ucap baekhyun setelah menyeruput jus strawberrynya. Krstal menaikkan alisnya bingung.

“waeyo ?” tanyanya.

“namja itu ada disini” lirih baekhyun pelan. Krystal masih dalam mode kebingungan.

“namja ? nuguya ? mantan mu jung daehyun yang romantis itu pindah kesini ? ouwww ajaklah dia berbalikkan” ucap krystal enteng masih tidak menangkap maksud baekhyun. Dan baekhyun dengan senang hati melempar sang sahabat dengan kotak pensilnya.

“yakk bukan itu, kalau pun dia ada disini aku akan langung mengajaknya bailikkan” ucap baekhyun tersenyum-senyum membayangkan wajah sang mantan. Lalu ia ingat dengan tujuan awalanya dan langsung menggeleng keras.

“yakk kau memancingku soojung. Maksudku tadi namja yang ku maksud itu...”

“b-baekhyun ?” panggil seorang gadis dengan nada tak percaya. Baekhyun berbalik dan tiba-tiba matanya membelalak kaget. Sosok sahabat yang dulu mengkhianatinya tepat berada di hadapannya dengan wajah yang sungguh-sungguh menggambarkan rasa penyesalan.

“a-aku tidak menyangka kau berubah...hiks...mianhe baek. Karena aku, kau...kau...” sandara menangis lalu duduk bersimpuh dan berlutut di hadapan baekhyun.

“dara...”

“maafkan aku. Kumohon ! rasa penyesalan selalu menghantui ku selama 3 tahun ini baek. Aku ingin semuanya normal. Aku menyesali perbuatanku dulu” baekhyun dan sandara berhasil menjadi tontonan para mahasiswa di kantin. Baekhyun menghelai nafas sambil memijit kening.

 

Ini bukan drama kan ?

 

Haruskah baekhyun ikut menangis sambil berkata ‘tidak ada maaf bagimu. Dasar pendusta’ sambi menendang sang sahabat yang kini memegang kakinya layaknya budak ?

Oh...baekhyun masih punya hati !

Jadi dengan perlahan baekhyun membantu sahabatnya berdiri. Dan memberinya pelukkan selamat datang.

“tenanglah. Aku sudah memaafkan mu dara. Kita ulang persahabatan kita nde !” ucap baekhyun menampakkan senyum manisnya.

 

Senyum yang dirindukan oleh sandara sendiri.

 

“nde, gomawo baekky...”ucap sandara kini membungkuk hormat. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

 

BYURRRR

 

Krystal mengguyur kepala sandara dengan jus apel miliknya. Baekhyun menatap tajam krystal. “oupss...aku hanya memberikan dia salam selamat datang dan pembalasan dendam sedikit. Welcome sandara” ucap krystal langsung memeluk gemas sandara yang masih mematung. Dan akhirnya ketiga sahabat itu malah berpelukkan dan tertawa kembali seperti jaman mereka high school dulu.

_  
_

 

“hey...apa malam ini kalian punya jadwal ?” tanya sandara menyenderkan badannya di pintu mobil. Krystal maupun sandara menggeleng.

“kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita hang out” ucapan sandara mebuahkan anggukan dari ke 2 orang tersebut.

“jadi kalian mau kemana ?”

“NIGHT CLUB !!! \^O^/”ucap krystal dan baekhyun riang gembira. Sandara memplototkan matanya kearah 2 sahabatnya yang kemungkinan sudah sinting karena terlalu banyak bergaul dengan kehidupan malam di negri paman sam.

“kalian tidak gila kan ?” ucap sandara memegangi kening keduanya dengan punggung tangan. Keduanya menggeleng sambil memasang cengiran tanpa dosa.

 

Habis sudah.

Mereka memang berubah

 

Itulah pemikiran sandara.

 

OooO

 

“umma, appa, baekky berangkat dulu. aku akan pulang larut malam jadi umma dan appa tidur saja duluan” ucap baekhyun lalu memasuki mobil krystal. Didalamnya terdapat sandara dan seorang namja berparas cantik dan oriental china.

“nugu ?” tanya baekhyun menunjuk namja tersebut sambil mengunyah permen karet.

“dia teman ku baek. Namanya xi luhan. Dia dancer sekaligus bartender night club” ucap sandara sambil memperbaiki dandanannya.

“oh, hay. Baekhyun imnida” baekhyun tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan luhan.

“xi luhan. Oh kau ternyata manis baek” ucap luhan tersenyum.

“thank you. Kau juga cantik” ucap baekhyun membuahkan tawa dari krystal dan gembungan pipi dari luhan.

“nde nde ! semua orang mengatakan itu kepada ku” ucap luhan dan setelahnya keempat orang tersebut melajukan mobil menuju night club rekomendasi sandara dan luhan.

_  
_

 

Foxy night club

Suasana penuh dengan asap, bebauan minuman, bahkan bau khas dari orang yang tengah bercinta pun tercium. Namun inilah dunia malam yang biasa di jelajah oleh baekhyun maupun 2 temannya. Ia yang selama 3 tahun hidup di washington pasti kenal arti dari kerlingan mata yang liar dan agresif tersebut.

 

Tapi sungguh. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyukai gadis.

 

“hey sebelah sini !” panggil seseorang namja berkulit putih tersebut. Ditangannya segelas wine yang hanya menyisakan setengah isinya bertengger manis.

“hunnie !” pekik luhan girang menandatangi namjanya lalu memeluknya erat.

“mereka berpacaran ?” tanya baekhyun pada sandara pelan.

“lebih tepatnya bertunangan” ucap namja tersebut tiba-tiba. Baekhyun melihat namja tersebut tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

“hunnie...” panggil luhan manja.

“wae ?”tanya namja tersebut.

“popo...” ucap luhan mendorong namja tersebut ke atas sofa dan duduk di pangkuannya.

“e-eh tunggu dulu. sebelum kalian melakukan yang aneh-aneh di depan ku. siapa nama mu ?” tanya baekhyun sembari bersembunyi di belakang sandara dan krystal.

“nama ku oh sehun. Panggil saja sehun and it’s my place. Kalian berbuatlah semau kalian. Sahabat luhan adalah sahabat ku juga” ucap sehun mencoba menahan bahu luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menarik 2 sahabatnya mundur saat melihat luhan yang dengan agresifnya mulai melumat bibir sehun. Namun kedua sahabatnya yang memang menyukai hal seperti ‘itu’ malah menahan baekhyun dan menonton kedua pasangan mesum yang saling bercumbu dan mulai membuka pakaian bagian atas masing-masing.

“oh astaga...daehyun melarang ku melihat ini” ucap baekhyun menutup mata dan telinganya imut. Sedangkan krystal dan sandara mulai cekikikkan tidak jelas.

“eughhh...sehun...ngghhh”leguhan manis keluar dari kedua bibir sang namja rusa yang telah membengkak. Sang dominan makin liar menginvasi kedua nipple merah mudah yang makin menegang manis. Mengutarakan bagaimana membuncahnya nafsu yang mengontrol si manis. Sehun menurunkan tangannya hanya untuk mengelus lembut junior milik luhan. Membuat namja di pangkuannya makin memekik nikmat dan makin memperkuat remasannya di rambut kecoklatan milik sehun.

“hunnie...kumohon”pinta luhan dengan wajah sensual yang memelas dan menggoda sekaligus. Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus sayang surai coklat madu milik sang kekasih.

“nanti luhannie...kau harus bekerja dulu nde. Aku janji akan memanjakanmu malam ini dengan lembut” ucap sehun sambil memakaikan kembai kemeja luhan. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah tampan sang seme. Luhan menyembunyikan rona yang mulai menjalar di pipinya di dadda bidang sehun yang masih tak tertutup kain.

“nde sehunnie. Luhannie akan bekerja dulu” ucap luhan melumat sekilas bibir sang kekasih. Lalu beranjak pergi dari pangkuan sehun. Sehun tersenyum dengan eyes smile yang hanya ia perlihatkan pada luhannya. Sehun langsung memakai baju kembali membuahkan pekikan kecewa dari para ‘penonton’. *author juga sih -_- #dabrukk*

“hey, kenapa kalian hanya berdiam disitu ? ayo kemari dan duduklah. biarkan aku memesankan kalian beberapa tequila dan vodka”ucap sehun memanggil tiga sekawan tersebut.

“aku tidak ikut sehun. Aku ingin berkeliling sebentar. Nanti aku akan kembali” ucap baekhyun memilih menuruni tangga, menyaksikan lautan manusia yang terbuai jauh dalam gemerlapnya malam dan alunan musik yang begitu meningkatkan gairah.

“baek, kenapa kau tidak ikut di atas saja ?” tanya luhan ketika melihat baekhyun yang duduk di depannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum “aku hanya ingin lebih menikmati gemerlapnya dunia malamku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini” ucap baekhyun meminum cocktail buatan luhan. Matanya awas menjelajahi penjuru ruangan mencari sesuatu yang menarik.

Dan baekhyun mendapatkannya.

Baekhyun perlahan berjalan menembus lautan manusia di lantai dansa. Menuju panggung sang disk jockey lalu meminta sang dj agar memberinya kesempatan sebenta untuk memainkan alat-alat mekanis disana yang dengan senag hati di angguki oleh sang dj berkulit tan eksotis tersebut.

“thanks kai, and Everybody ! enjoy and shake your body for so hottest this night with my music. Iam, baekhyun ready for...CONTROL YOUR NIGHT ! LET’S DO IT” dan baekhyun membuat luhan, sandara, maupun sehun tercengang saat baekhyun mulai memutar lagu. Menguasai malam dengan iringan musik khas DJ yang mengundang hiruk pikuk antusias dari seluruh manusia yang ada disana. Mengundang gerakan liar yang makin memeriahkan suasana di tempat tersebut.

 

Baekhyun memang seorang DJ handal.

Dia sosok yang liar sekarang.

 

Melihat hal tersebut, krystal langsung menarik sehun,sandara, serta luhan untuk bergabung ke lantai dansa. Sehun baru sadar saat ia bertabrakkan dengan luhan dan membuat luhan jatuh kepelukkannya.

“ingin menari bersamaku manis ?” tawar sehun dengan senyum menggoda yang dibuahi anggukan dari luhan. Keduanya mulai larut dalam riuhnya musik begitu pun krystal dan sandara yang memilih menikmati malam mereka.

 

BYURRR

 

Baekhyun mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya dengan sebotol vodka. Ia mengigit bibir merasakan efek panas yang menguap dari tubuhnya serta bau khas minuman berakohol tinggi tersebut.

 

Damn ! you’r e so seksi boy baek~...

 

baekhyun tersenyum menggoda, membuat beberapa pria dan wanita meneguk ludah menahan hasrat ingin menyentuh dan disentuh tubuh sempurna sang dj.

 

Namun sayang. Itu hanya mimpi bagi kalian semua.

 

Musik makin menggila. Baekhyun mulai merasakan efek pusing dari minuman yang ia guyur tadi. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang tengah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya kedada yang dirasa baekhyun bidang dan hangat. Membuatnya begitu terbuai dan tanpa sadar berbalik. Ia mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher namja jakung tersebut. Dapat ia rasakan nafas menderu dari namja yang mendekapnya erat.

“baekhyun....” lirihnya pelan.

 

Suara berat itu...,

 

“hahaha...hey seksi...kau bajingan yang menghianati ku dulu kan ? Aku tanya berapa wanita yang telah kau tiduri hn ?” tanya baekhyun membuat pria yang mendekapnya mengigit bibir tidak enak hati.

“sayang ya....aku bukan seorang yeoja berbuah dada besar seperti para jalang mu eoh ! AKU NAMJA ! NAMJA YANG SEKSI HEHEHE !!”racau baekhyun mendorong sang pemuda kedinding. Pemuda tersebut meringis tatkala kerasnya dinding menghantam punggungnya.

 

BYURRR

 

Baekhyun mengguyur tubuhnya maupun tubuh namja di depannya dengan sebotol wine. “bagaimana Park chanyeol ? apa yang kurang hah ? APA ? aku sudah berubah menjadi seperti yang kau idam-idamkan ! tapi kau menganggapku Cuma bahan taruhan dulu ? aku berubah seperti ini untuk mu PARK CHANYEOL !” teriak baekhyun memberi pukulan telak di pipi chanyeol hingga namja jakung itu tersungkur ke lantai. Chanyeol tertegun lalu menyeringai. Ia mendekati baekhyun kembali lalu mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Tangannya merayap turun perlahan lalu naik kembali secara sensual.

“eunghhh...”lenguh baekhyun tertahan. Otaknya menyuruh agar ia kembali menendang namja di belakangnya namun, tangannya malah meremas sepasang lengan besar tersebut. Menyuruh tangan nakal tersebut memanjakan setiap titik saraf di tubuhnya.

 

 

 

 

“soojung ! cepat kesana. Baekhyun dalam bahaya !” ucap sandara membuat krystal melotot melihat ke arah baekhyun. Ia langsung berlari disusul sandara dan dengan cepat menendang perut bagian samping chanyeol hingga chanyeol sendiri terhuyung.

“baekhyun ? gwenchana ?” tanya kristal kawatir sementara sandara memeriksa keadaan sang sahabat.

“geojitmal ! napueen namja ! semua telah kurubah agar aku bisa melupakan bajingan seperti mu tapi....kenapa hiks...kenapa hati dan perasaan ku tidak bisa diubah ? wae hiks ?....” lirih baekhyun mulai terisak dan langsung pingsan dan untung saja di tahan oleh sandara maupun krystal. Kai yang melihat langsung panik dan beralih memberi kunci kamar night club dan mengambil alih panggung.

“bawa saja dia kekamar dan akan ku pastikan tak ada yang bisa menyentuh sahabatmu” ucap kai dengan raut khawatir. Jujur ia dulu pernah merasakan drop seperti ini.

“nde gomawo kai. Dan kau park chanyeol ! sebaiknya kau enyahlah dari hadapan kami. Dan anggap kejadian ini tidak pernah ada” ucap krystal membopong baekhyun pergi bersama sandara. Chanyeol berdiri namun dengan seringai yang tak dapat diartikan.

 

 

 

“kau tahu ? permainan sesungguhnya baru dimulai. Dan kupastikan baekhyun akan kembali ke pelukkan ku dan pastinya kembali mengemis cinta kepadaku. He is mine”

 

OooO

 

Seminggu setelah kejadian kemarin tidak membuat baekhyun jera. Ia menyempatkan diri ke Club karena ia telah berhasil mendapat pekerjaan sebagai dj disana. Diantara kedua sahabatnya, krystal lah yang paling antusias dan terus memberi selamat pada baekhyun.

“bisa kau menemaniku ke club soojung ?” tanya baekhyun memakan makan siangnya. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan malam minggu. Malam ini pasti akan banyak orang di tempat ia bekerja.

Krystal menggeleng “mianhe baekky, aku punya banyak tugas yang harus ku selesaikan. Malam ini juga aku harus ke rumah sandara untuk kerja kelompok” jawab krystal membuat baekhyun mengangguk maklum. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan segera menghabiskan makanannya.

“kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. aku harus membeli keperluan ku untuk nanti malam” ucap baekhyun meraih jaket hitam putihnya lalu mengambil kunci motor.

_  
_

Si manis mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa salju turun malam ini. Uap nafasnya terlihat jelas di udara. Dia tidaklah pergi dari depan mini market. Ia sedang menunggu sahabatnya yang kebetulan pergi ke mini market itu juga.

Ia melirik sekitar. Tidak ada yang istimewa di sekitar sini hingga ia mendapati seorang namja tampan berambut kemerahan yang tengah berjalan menggenggam erat tangan yeoja –yang menurut baekhyun, bergaya sok imut sambil sesekali mencium pipi namja jakung tersebut. Baekhyun memasang wajah murungnya. Berharap ? tentunya masih ada rasa seperti itu. Menurutnya perubahan ini sangat gagal. Lamunannya buyar ketika kai mengajaknya pergi. Baekhyun menyerahkan kunci motornya. Ia mencoba memandang ke arah kai ketika ia dan chanyeol, namja jakung tersebut berselisih jalan.

“kau kenapa lama sekali ?” gerutu kai namun tak di gubris oleh baekhyun yang pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Menghelai nafas, kai menarik pelan tangan baekhyun lalu meniupnya pelan.

“k-kai...yakkk apa yang kau lakukan eoh ?” baekhyun menarik tangannya. Kai tersenyum tipis.

“makanya jangan abaikan aku” ucap kai menstarter motor milik baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus beralih duduk di belakang kai.

“itu terserah ku kin jongin. Akan ku laporkan kau ke soojung” ucap baekhyun menoyor pelan belakang kepala kai.

“jangan mentang-mentang soojung itu sepupuku yang paling kutakuti, kau terus mengadu kepadanya. Berani kau lakukan itu, kau akan ku cium !” ucap kai menoleh ke arah baekhyun yang memplototkan mata sipit ber eyelinernya.

“coba saja ! tapi aku yakin kau tak bisa menyeimbangi agresifnya ciumanku” ucap baekhyun berdirty talk ria. Lalu keduanya tertawa sambil berlalu pergi dari sana.

 

 

Prang....

gelas yang di pegang chanyeol ia lempar begitu saja.

“chanyeol oppa...wae ?”tanya yeoja tersebut dengan nada takut. Chanyeol melirik tajam yeoja di hadapannya lalu melempar beberapa lembar uang ke arah yeoja tersebut.

“enyah dari hadapan ku”ucap chanyeol datar. Yeoja tersebut segera mengambil uang tersebut dan berlalu pergi secepat mungkin. Gigi sang namja bergemelutuk marah. Walau dari jauh ia dapat mendengar apa yang di bicarakan ‘kucing manisnya’ itu.

“kucing nakal. Tonight, you will get present from me” ucap nya lalu pergi menuju ke tujuan selanjutnya.

_  
_

Keduanya masih tertawa sesekali lelucon mereka keluaarkan. Mereka memilih berjalan kaki setelah mengantar motor baekhyun kembali ke mansion. Keduanya berjalan dan memilih masuk melalui pintu belakang club yang lumayan sepi.

BUGH

Seseorang menghantam belakang kepala kai dengan balok. Kai mencoba berdiri namun sosok tersebut malah meninju telak pipinya dan menendang perutnya. Air mata sedikitnya mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata kai.

“s-sial... BAEKHYUN LARI !” teriak kai ketika sosok tersebut mulai mendekati baekhyun. Pandangan kai mengabur hingga ia jatuh pingsan.

“sialan. Kau apakan dia” ucap baekhyun berjalan mundur. Sosok tersebut makin lama makin dekat. Sinar sang bulan perlahan mulai menyinari sosok tersebut. Mencahayai pahatan wajah tampan sang namja lengkap dengan senyum iblisnya.

“kejutan untuk mu byun baek hyun....”

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Failed Change for Successfulness Love.

 

Author : Rizuki

Summary : aku telah merubah semua, fisik dan juga sifatku. Tapi...apa perasaan ini dapat ku rubah ?

main cast : - Byun baekhyun

                      - Park chanyeol

warning : GS for first, but this remain to YAOI. Mature contain.lemon explicit and implisit (maybe), Violance, M-preg, TYPOS, and Others.

 

Story will begin !

 

Chap sebelumnya.....

 

 

 

“s-sial... BAEKHYUN LARI !” teriak kai ketika sosok tersebut mulai mendekati baekhyun. Pandangan kai mengabur hingga ia jatuh pingsan.

“sialan. Kau apakan dia” ucap baekhyun berjalan mundur. Sosok tersebut makin lama makin dekat. Sinar sang bulan perlahan mulai menyinari sosok tersebut. Mencahayai pahatan wajah tampan sang namja lengkap dengan senyum iblisnya.

“kejutan untuk mu byun baek hyun....”

 

 

“Kejutan untuk mu Byun baek hyun....”

“d-daehyun ? waeyo ?” ucap baekhyun dengan nada terkejut. Kekehan manis keluar dari mulut daehyun. Baekhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya berpikir keras, kenapa daehyun melakukan semua ini ?

“hahahaha...kau masih seperti dulu. mudah tertipu. Dan soal teman mu yang hitam itu...dia tidak pingsan. Itu hanya akting” ucap daehyun disusul oleh bangkitnya kai dengan wajah berlepotan warna merah –yang diyakini adalah pewarna.

“yakkk kalian membohongi ku !!!!”teriak baekhyun menunjuk daehyun juga kai yang masih terkekeh geli.

“tapi...sungguh. pukulan yang dilayangkannya di perutku itu nyata baek. Appo yo...”ucap kai sesekali meringis merasakan perih sedikit di bagian perutnya.

Daehyun menatap kawatir ‘rekan kerja’ nya “jinjja ? mianhe jongin ssi. Kalau begitu...biar kau ku antar ke bos mu untuk istirahat” ucap daehyun berjalan membawa kai mendahului baekhyun.

 

Yap, untuk malam ini mungkin baekhyun akan bekerja sendiri.

 

BUGH....

“akhhh...”baekhyun merasakan sakit di tengkuknya serta sesak nafas karena seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Seketika rasa lemas dan pandangan mengabur melanda baekhyun.

 

Brengsek...

 

“good night baby”

 

OooO

 

Sejenak rasa sakit melanda baekhyun. Ia merasakan suatu cahaya menerpa wajahnya. Membuka mata, baekhyun mengerjapkan maniknya dan tersuguhlah pemandangan seorang pria jakung tampan berseragam sma. Ia tersenyum ke arah baekhyun.

“chanyeol...”lirih baekhyun sambil mencoba berdiri namun tidak bisa. Dia hanya bisa duduk bersimpuh. Mengarahkan pandangan ke arah lain, ia melihat ada sahabatnya Krystal yang berdiam di balik sebuah pohon, seolah sedang bersembunyi dari seseorang.

“soojung, apa yang kau lakukan ?” tanya baekhyun setengah berteriak. Namun krystal tidaklah menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun. Ia terus memicingkan pandangannya ke arah namja yang terus menatap ke arah baekhyun.

 

Atau lebih tepatnya arah belakang baekhyun.

 

“bagaimana park ?” ucap suatu suara. Suara namja yang yang mungkin familiar di telinga baekhyun. Namja itu lalu berjalan melewati baekhyun dengan senyum mengejek.

 

“dia...bukannya...”

 

“hahaha...jongdae. itu mudah. Aku sudah memilikinya. Tapi sayang aku belum mencoba tubuhnya. Tapi di dalam aturan taruhan yang kita buat aku berhak menang walaupun hanya mencium bibir baekhyun dan aku telah melakukannya. You are loser kim jongdae” baekhyun membelalakan mata terkejut sama seperti ekspresi yang di keluarkan krystal dari belakang pohon.

Jongdae mendecih “ok fine, you got her. Ambilah taeyon sunbae dan juga sandara. Jujur aku tidak membutuhkan mereka”ucap chen tenang.

“tapi...”

“tapi ?”

“jika kau sudah mencicipi tubuh baekhyun, ku sarankan agar kau berbagi dengan ku chanyeol. Aku yakin kau tak akan menyesal dan akan lebih bersemangat” ucap chen menyeringai.

“tentu, aku hanya mencintai sex di dunia ini. Aku tidak mencintainya” ucap chanyeol dengan nada santai.

 

Fuck you park. You are bitch !

 

Air mata yang di tahan baekhyun sejak tadi tumpah. Ia tak tahan melihat ini. Walau hanya mimpi, tapi baekhyun yakin bahwa mimpi ini adalah penggambaran masa lalu yang di ceritakan krystal. Dimana ia hanya menjadi ajang taruhan dan untungnya ia tak berakhir menjadi ‘sampah’

 

 

 

 

CKLEK

 

Suara pintu seakan mampu membangunkan baekhyun. Ia rasa, ia telah membuka mata namun hanya gelap yang dapat ia tangkap. Hingga seketika ruangan pun kembali terang dan rasa pusing yang hebat merayap di kepala baekhyun. Ia yakin sekarang ia bukan di kamar club melainkan....

“kau semakin cantik sayang. Apa kabar mu hn ?”

 

Deg

 

“k-kau ?” lirih baekhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ternyata semua yang ia impikan tadi merupakan perwujudn realisasi namun dengan keadaan yang berbeda.

Namja tersebut terkekeh “ kau semakin lucu dan...menggairahkan baek. Aku tanya ? berapa kali kau tidur dengan orang di sana hn ?” ucap chanyeol, namja yang kini mendekat ke arahnya dengan senyum palsu. Baekhyun menggeleng keras sambil memundurkan diri namun apa daya, dinding di belakangnya membuat pergerakkan nya pun terhenti.

“p-pergi kau. Aku tidak mengenal mu” ucap baekhyun mempertahankan diri. Chanyeol kembali tertawa.

“pergi kau bilang ? hahahaha tidak akan baek. Santapan di depan ku ini begitu menggoda untuk ku tinggalkan. Kau pun tak bisa berbohong jika kau bukan baekhyunku. Kau memakai kalung pemberianku” ucap chanyeol sambil mengangkat kalung pemberiannya lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

“brengsek AKU BUKAN MILIK MU BAJINGAN !”

 

PLAKK

 

Chanyeol menampar telak pipi baekhyun dan mulai menjambak rambutnya kasar. Baekhyun memekik kesakitan dengan tangan yang terus meronta.

“KAU TETAP MILIKKU DAN JANGAN PERNAH BERTERIAK DI DEPANKU BITCH !”balas chanyeol penuh amarah sambil mempererat jambakannya di surai hitam baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis, kembali ia disakiti namja yang ia sayangi. Walau ia memungkiri semua perasaannya namun tetap ia tak dapat menolak rasa cintanya terhadap namja yang kini menindihnya.

“jadilah slut yang penurut malam ini baek. Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan merengek meminta lubang mu yang sempit itu terisi dengan penisku” ucap chanyeol di telinga baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai mengulum dan mengigit kecil telinga baekhyun. Baekhyun meronta kecil dan dihadiahi jambakkan keras dari chanyeol.

“akhhh...chanyeol hiks...lepass ekhhh...ku mohon AKKKKHHHH” pekik baekhyun merasakan penisnya di remas kuat oleh chanyeol. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan bagi baekhyun. Ia tak ingin sampai ‘itu’ terjadi.

BUGH

“BRENGSEK ! KUBILANG DIAM DAN MENDESAHLAH !”bentak chanyeol meninju pipi baekhyun dan mulai melumat bibir baekhyun dengan ganas. Mengigitnya tanpa ampun hingga bibir tersebut membengkak bahkan mengeluarkan darah.

 

Pandangan mulai kosong....

Chanyeol yang melihat ‘kucing manis’ nya mulai tenang beralih menarik kaos yang di kenakan baekhyun serta menarik celana baekhyun beserta dalamannya hingga full naked.

“hiks...ahhh...chan hikss...anniyo...”lirih baekhyun lemah. Jujur ia tidak menikmati sentuhan yang di berikan chanyeol. Chanyeol tak perduli malah makin gencar memberi kissmark bahkan bite mark di leher baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Tangannya menarik lemah kepala bersurai merah milik chanyeol yang sibuk mengemut dan memelintir kasal nipplenya hingga lecet.

 

GREPP

 

Chanyeol muak, ia tak ingin kegiatannya di ganggu. Seketika itu pula ia menangkap tangan baekhyun dan mengikatnya di sisi kiri kanan kepala ranjang.

“chan argghhh...j-jangan k-kumohon...”pinta baekhyun sambil mengigit bibir menahan isakkan. Chanyeol tak perduli dan mulai membuka pakaian yang ia kenakan. Baekhyun menggeleng keras dan mulai meronta kembali sambil berteriak.

 

BRAKK

 

Chanyeol menghantam kepala baekhyun kekepala ranjang, membuat kepala baekhyun berdenyut sakit dan mengeluarkan darah.

“rasakan itu. Kau hanya slut ku dan jangan membantah dan melawan ku sialan” ucap chanyeol tepat di depan wajah baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat melihat kilatan emosi dan nafsu yang makin mendominasi mata setajam elang tersebut.

“a-aku bukan slut mu....a-akhhh andwe....”pekik baekhyun kembali ketika rambutnya kembali di jambak kasar. Chanyeol tertawa iblis lalu beralih mengocok penisnya yang tadi setengah ereksi.

“suck it” ucap chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun masih menggeleng dengan air mata yang makin menggenang. Chanyeol gusar langsung menarik kepala baekhyun dan meneroboskan penisnya kedalam mulut mungil baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Kembali terisak namun isakkannya memberikan friksi yang makin membuat namja di atasnya bernafsu.

“f-fuck nghhh...let’s ride !”ucap chanyeol langsung menggerakkan kepala baekhyun meng in-out kan penisnya. Baekhyun menggeram ngilu serta perih tatkala ujung kejantanan chanyeol menyodok pangkal tenggorokkannya membuatnya tersedak namun tertahan.

Lama chanyeol menanamkan milikknya ke mulut baekhyun yang menurutnya menakjubkan hingga ia merasakan miliknya yang berkedut.

“bitch mouth ! eunghhh....eat thishhh...” dan setelah geraman chanyeol, seketika itu pula cairan sperma menyembur di kerongkongan baekhyun. Baekhyun tersedak bahkan mulai sesak nafas. Ia memejamkan mata merasakan pandangan yang mulai berkunang-kunang namun sebuah tamparan keras membuatnya kembali tersadar.

“ini belum berakhir manis. Malam kita masih panjang” ucap chanyeol dengan suara memberat. Baekhyun dapat merasakan kejantannan chanyeol yang mengeras menggesek lubang belakangnya.

 

“a-nniyo, j-jangan chanyeol ! ja-....AKKHHHHH”tanpa persiapan, chanyeol menghentakkan penisnya masuk ke dalam hole baekhyun yang sekarang robek, mengeluarkan darah yang menggenang di sprei. Baekhyun masih berteriak, menyuarakan kesakitan yang tidak hanya mendera tubuhnya melainkan juga hatinya.

 

Kenapa ia melakukannya ?

 

Pijatan dinding hole virgin baekhyun membuat chanyeol melayang. Dengan cepat dan keras, chanyeol menghentakkan milikknya membuat darah makinmengalir dari lubang baekhyun. Baekhyun tak merasakan kenikmatan apapun. Ia hanya merasakan sakit dan perih setiap benda keras dan tumpul itu keluar-masuk lubangnya.

“nggahhh....CHANNN...eghhh...hiks”ringis baekhyun merasakan kebrutalan chanyeol. Ia menatap lemah namja di atasnya yang kini memejamkan mata.

 

Ia hancur...

Hancur di tangan orang yang ia cintai....

 

Kepasrahan telah melanda baekhyun. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba mencari kenikmatan seiring tubuhnya yang terhentak hebat. Ia dapat merasakan ikatan di kedua tangannya terlepas dan tubuhnya yang di paksakan untuk menungging.

 

PLAKKK

 

Chanyeol menampar keras pipi bokong baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesis mengigit bibir menahan perih.

“kau menyukai ini ? apa pria itu dapat menciummu bahkan memuaskan mu seperti ini baekhyun?” tanya chanyeol tepat di telinga baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa bungkam dengan pandangan kosong. Menggeram kesal, chanyeol mulai memasukkan kejantanannya dengan keras di lubang baekhyun serta menarik paksa kepala baekhyun lalu melumatnya dengan kasar.

Ringisan, rintihan,serta desahan mendominasi ruangan selama 3 jam. Cairan sperma meresap di atas ranjang yang di gunakan kedua insan tersebut melakukan sex.

“b-baekhyun...ughhh....”gerakan chanyeol terhenti setelah klimaksnya yang ke 3 kali di dalm lubang baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup mata merasakan bahwa dirinya juga klimaks. Tubuh diatasnya terhuyung menindihnya. Tangan baekhyun berusaha memeluk namja di atasnya yang terlelap. Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Ia ingin membenci namun tak bisa. Menatap wajah tenang di dekapannya, baekhyun mengecuo sekilas bibir penuh namja yang amat ia cintai...

 

Untuk suatu perpisahan.

 

“s-saranghe...park chanyeol...walaupun kau menganggapku makhluk yang paling hina di dunia ini....” lirihnya mengecup bibir penuh chanyeol dan menggeser tubuh namja tersebut. Ia memaksakan bangun dari tempatnya, tak perduli dengan rasa sakit pemberian pria yang dicintainya sepihak. Memakai seluruh pakaiannya dan juga mengambil kalung pemberian pria tersebut serta memungut kepingan hatinya yang semakin hancur. Berjalan tertatih-tatih pergi menjauh. Menyembunyikan atau bahkan menghilang dari hadapan namja yang tertidur tenang di kamar tersebut.

 

_  
_

 

Cahaya matahari menelisik masuk dari sela-sela tirai yang menari diiringi iaram sang angin pagi yang menyejukkan. Sosok namja tampan yang terbaring di atas peraduan mulai bergerak gelisah tatkala cahaya sang surya menyapa. Megusap mata sebentar, sosok tersebut mendudukkan diri, memandang keadaan sekitar lalu bergantian ke dirinya sendiri yang sama kacaunya. Ia melihat ke bawah, melihat bercak merah di atas kasurnya lalu tertegun.

 

a-apa yang ia lakukan ?

 

jujur, seharusnya ia meminta maaf dan berbaikan dengan namjanya. Namun apa yang diingat tentang perlakuan semalam mencerminkan kebrengsekkannya hanya karena bisikan iblis.

 

Perlukah ia mencari baekhyun dan meminta maaf ?

 

 

 

“terlambat, semua sudah terlambat. Kau bodoh. Brengsek park chanyeol” gumamnya mengacak rambut frustasi lalu berteriak seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehat.

 

OooO

 

3 minggu kemudian....

 

Sudah 3 minggu baekhyun merasakan mual. Sekujur badannya lemas. Sudah beberapa hari ia memeriksa diri dengan test pack.

 

Dan hasilnya ia positif hamil.

 

Baekhyunmenghelai nafas. Ia mengelus perut ratanya. Di sini ada kehidupan yang di berikan chanyeol. Harusnya ini menjadi kabar bahagia karena saat operasi transgender baekhyun tidaklah mau mengangkat rahimnya. Inilah tujuan baekhyun agar nantinya suaminya mendapatkan kebahagiaan layaknya kebanyakan orang.

 

Namun semuanya pupus.

 

Tak perlu menangis kembali karena rasa syok sudah terlebih dahulu ia rasakan. Ia menatap keluar jendela. Untungnya dia tak tinggal di mansion utama namun tinggal di rumah daehyun. Jika kalian tanya siapa saja yang mengetahui ini ? tanyakan pada krystal dan kai. Daehyun tidak lah mengetahui ini.

“baekhyun kau tidak apa ap-...a-astaga apa yang kau pegang” tanya daehyun langsung merebut test pack yang di pegang baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk mengigit bibir bawah takut.

“k-kau hamil ? siapa yang menghamili mu ? JAWAB AKU BYUN BAEKHYUN !”bentak daehyun yang berakhir dengan baekhyun yang terisak. Baekhyun menangis. Ia memegang perutnya sambil terisak lirih. Daehyun dengan cepat membawa baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Jujur ia sedih melihat namja di dekapannya yang terisak keras. Ia bisa merasakan beban berat yang di pikul namja mungil tersebut.

 

_  
_

 

“jadi....apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kandungan mu baek ?” tanya daehyun setelah menenangkan baekhyun dan memanggil kai maupun krystal ke apartemennya.

“molla...aku akan menjaganya”ucap baekhyun memandang gelas berisi susu hangat yang di buatkan krystal.

“kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa ayah dari bayi mu baek ?” tanya daehyun membuat ketiga orang selain dirinya terdiam.

“hiks....a-aku...”baekhyun kembali terisak. Daehyun merutuki omongannya yang membuat sisi sensitive baekhyun bangkit.

“sssttt....uljima. mianhe baekky...” dan dengan itu pula daehyun kembali memeluk baekhyun yang teruis menggeleng.

“intinya saja, dia dihamili park chanyeol”ucap kai dengan gamblangnya. Dibuahi plototan mata oleh sang sepupu. Daehyun terdiam sesaat mengingat nama tersebut serta orangnya.

 

Bukannya dia mantannya baekhyun ?

 

Gigi daehyun bergemeletukmarah. Ia tak rela baekhyun disakiti walaupun statusnya yang kini hanyalah seorang mantan.

“sialan, kau akan menyesal. Aku akan membunuhnya” ucap daehyun namun perkatahan lirih baekhyun membungkamnya.

“jika kau membunuhnya, itu sama saja kau membunuh aku juga daehyun”lirih baekhyun dengan mata yang masih sembab menatap daehyun.

“kenapa kau masih mengharapkannya? apa kau masih mencintai si brengsek itu setelah apa yang ia perbuat kepada mu baek ?” baekhyun hanya bungkam. Daehyun memijat pelipisnya dan menghelai nafas kasar. Membuat dua bersepupu yang dari tadi menjadi penonton menegang seakan menonton drama bioskop.

“oke fine, aku tidak akan mengusiknya. Dan bisakah aku meminta sesuatu ?” tanya daehyun tenang sambil meraih lembut tangan baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

“maukah kau menikah dengan ku baek ?” ucap daehyun sungguh-sungguh membuat mata namja sipit tersebut membelalak. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, menerawang pemikiran serta rasa yang tersisa dihatinya.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir “ a- aku....”

 

_  
_

 

7 tahun kemudian

 

“eh eh jangan pergi dulu sayang”

“mau umma....”

“yakk daehyun, pakaikan dia baju dengan benar”

“m-mian baekhyunnie~...”

 

Baekhyun menatap namja yang kini masih berlarian mengejar anaknya yang hanya memakai celana sesekali baekhyun terkikik melihat daehyun yang jatuh menyerudup lantai karena sifat hyperaktiv sang anak.

 

Keluarga kecil yang bahagia ?

Bisa jadi !

 

CKLEK

 

“ommona....kenapa belum pakai baju taehyungie....” ucap seorang namja manis sambil mengangkat anak baekhyun, byun taehyung yang tertawa lepas khas anak kecil.

“mau umma....” ucap taehyung meronta minta di turunkan. Namja manis bernama youngjae tersebut menurunkan taehyung lalu taehyung sendiri berlari menuju baekhyun.

“huwaaa...taehyungie, kenpa mata mu hitam begini ?” tanya baekhyun mengusap area hitam di mata taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum childish “ mau kaya umma pakai ini. Biar cantik, biar bisa jadi pacar jin hyung”ucap taehyung merogoh kantong dan memberikan eyeliner milik baekhyun.

 

Buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya bukan ?

 

Baekhyun gemas lalu mencubit hidung taehyung. Taehyung meronta kecil lalu terkikik geli karena tangan sang umma menggelitik pinggangnya.

“aigooo...anak umma sudah cantik. Ini belum pantas untuk mu. Arrachi !” ucap baekhyun menjitak pelan kepala sang anak. Di sana daehyun dan youngjae saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

Tujuh tahun lalu memang daehyun mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menikahi baekhyun, namun baekhyun menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa daehyun harus mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Dan selang beberapa bulan, daehyun mendapatkan seorang namja manis bernama yoo youngjae dan berhasil memillikinya sebagai istri. Tak hanya sampai disitu, setelah ketika usia kandungan baekhyun menginjak 8 bulan, youngjae terus menemani baekhyun bahkan mengadopsi seorang anak bernama kim seokjin agar nantinya baekhyun dan anaknya tidak kesepian.

 

Berhati mulia bukan ?

 

“kau akan kerja hari ini baekhyun ssi ?” tanya youngjae sopan sambil memberikan segelas teh hangat kepada baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memandang taehyung yang antusiasnya overdosis saat jin memeluknya.

“kau ingin ku antar ? ah anni, hari ini dan seterusnya aku bekerja di cafe bersama mu baekhyun ssi. Untung saja aku pintar memohon di hadapan daehyun”ucap youngjae membuahkan delikkan mata dari daehyun.

“kau tidak menyukainya daehyun ssi...”lirih youngjae murung. Daehyun menghelai nafas sambil mengucapkan ‘mianhe chagi’ berkali-kali.

“oh iya. Jin, bisakah kamu berangkat bersama taehyung ? aku takut dia tersesat menuju sekolahnya” ucap baekhyun ke arah anak berusia 12 tahun tersebut.

“nde ahjuma. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu” ucap jin membungkuk sopan lalu berjalan bergandengan tangan. Baekhyun menggeleng tak habis pikir karena pesona dirinya menurun ke sang anak.

 

Narsis, tapi ini memang kenyataan.

 

“jja, ayo kita pergi, daehyun juga akan segera berangkat kekantor” ajak youngjae kepada baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

 

_  
_

 

“hay jongin. Kau selalu paling pertama di sini.” Ucap baekhyun sambil membawa cheese cake juga jus jeruk untuk jongin. Tersenyum tipis, namja bersuarai coklat tersebut menggumamkan terimakasih.

“hahaha...aku hanya senang dengan suasana cafe ini. Apalagi saat ku tahu pemilik cafe ini kris hyung, kekasih tao hyung” ucap kai antusias. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu pamitan untuk kembali berkerja.

_

_

 

“chogiyo...bisa aku memesan sesuatu ?” ucap seseorang dengan suara baritone yang khas di telinga baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh dan seketika itu pula ia menyesal. Ia dapat melihat namja –yang ia kira tak akan di temuinya lagi. Terkesiap, setenang mungkin baekhyun tersenyum menganggap di depannya hanya seorang pelanggan yang tidak ia kenal.

“ah nde, anda ingin memesan apa ?”tanya baekhyun mempertahankan senyumnya. Chanyeol terkejut sesaat namun perlahan kembali tersenyum.

“baekhyun...”panggilnya dengan suara selembut mungkin dan senyum tulus. Namun baekhyun hanya terdiam di tempat. Berusaha menyembunyikan degup jantungnya yang berpacu.

“m-maaf, bisa anda menyebutkan pesanan anda ?” tanya baekhyun sekali lagi. Membuat senyum di wajah pria jakung tersebut menghilang.

“umm mianhe, aku pesan capuccino saja” ucap chanyeol mencoba tersenyum. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dan dengan cepat mencatat.

“silahkan menunggu beberapa menit lagi. Terima kasih”ucap baekhyun berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan chanyeol dengan perasaan sedih dan menyesal yang bercampur aduk.

 

_  
_

 

Kai berdiri di depan gerbang kawasan seoul international school. Ia ada jadwal menjemput kedua ‘keponakan’nya sekarang. Ia melirik jam di tangannya namun taehyung maupun Seokjin tidak menampakkan batang idung mereka.

 

TUKK

 

“aukkhhh...appo...siapa yang melemparku dengan kaleng eoh ?” ringis kai mengelus kepalanya.

“m-mianhe, aku tidak sengaja ahjussi...”ucap seseorang membuat kai menelengkan kepala. Seketika itu pula ia tertegun melihat kedua bola mata besar namja manis tersebut.

 

He Is angle from your heaven god ?

 

“umm...baik. tak masalah. Kau, siapa namamu ?” tanya kai penasaran. Namja itu tersenyum polos menampakkan bibir berbentuk hatinya.

“namaku Do kyungsoo. Kelas 8 junior high school” ucapnya membungkuk hormat. Kai terpesona dengan sifat polos namja tersebut. Dan dengan ini pun, kai menobatkan diri menjadi seorang pedophil bagi namja bernama do kyungsoo tersebut. Namja berusia 25 tahun tersebut terpesona dengan pandangan dari mata bening indah tersebut.

 

Dan kai berhasil melupakan tujuan utamanya di sini.

 

“sebaiknya jangan panggil aku ahjussi. Panggil aku hyung. Aku belum menikah” ucap kai membuat kyungsoo menggeleng tidak mau.

“tapi ahjussi kan memang sudah tua” ucap nya tersenyum manis. Kai tertohok sambil memijit kening.

“baik-baik. Terserah kau saja. Sebagai salam pertemanan, bagaimana kalau kita minum bubble tea dan menonton di bioskop ?”kai dapat melihat namja mungil itu mengangguk serta menarik tangannya antusias.

 

Dan kai makin jatuh cinta dengan anak itu dari pandangan pertama.

 

 

 

 

Beberapa menit kemudian...

 

“dimana ahjussi itu eoh ?”ucap taehyung mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Jin melirik kanan kiri yang mulai sepi.

“mungkin dia tidak bisa menjemput kita taehyungie. Kajja ! kita jalan bersama nde !” ucap jin memeluk bocah kecil yang sudah di cap nya sebagai kekasih sedari kecil tersebut dengan sebelah tangan. Mata bening milik taehyun ber riak gembira.

“hyung...”

“wae ?”

“popo”ucap taehyung merengut manis. Jin tertawa sesaat lalu....

 

Cupp~

 

Jin mencium sekilas bibir taehyung khas anak-anak namun penuh dengan kasih sayang. Taehyung tersenyum dan memeluk hyung tercintanya lalu keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan kembali kerumah.

 

_  
_

 

“yeobseyeo ?”

“umma akan pulang larut malam taehyungie. Mianhe, umma terjebak hujan”

“gomawo nae aegya. Tidurlah di kamar seokjin kalau kau takut petir sayang. Jaljayo” baekhyun pun menutup sambungannya. Ia melirik tetesan-tetesan hujan yang makin deras mengguyur bumi. Ia menghelai nafas karena tak mendapati tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti. Menerobos hujan ? dia tertawa miris karena....

 

JEGLERRR

 

Ia sendir takut dengan petir.

 

“eotteokkeh ? bagaimana aku pulang ?”gumam baekhyun merapatkan jaket tipisnya. Cuaca memang tak dapat di prediksi hingga ia tidak sempat menyiapkan apapun.

“kau masih disini ?”tanya seseorang tersebut. Baekhyun mau tak mau menoleh dan mata sipit ber eyelinernya kembali membelalak kaget.

 

**“KAU TETAP MILIKKU DAN JANGAN PERNAH BERTERIAK DI DEPANKU BITCH !”**

Deg

 

Suara chanyeol kembali menggema di otaknya. Ia menunduk dan mencoba melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana namun lengannya ditahan oleh chanyeol.

“baekhyun ? aku tahu kau membenciku.ku mohon maafkan aku”ucap chanyeol lemah. Suaranya kentara akan rasa penyesalan. Baekhyun ingin sekali berbalik dan memeluk namja tercintanya itu namun, rasa takut lebih mendominasi. Rasa takut di sakiti dan di campakkan kembali.

“setidaknya, biarkan aku membawa mu ketempat yang lebih layak. Aku tahu kau kedinginan dan takut petir baek” ucap chanyeol sambil melepas kacamata dan melepas jas kerjanya untuk di tutupkan ke kepala baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekap baekhyun erat serta membawanya lari menelusuri jalan ke arah apartemen yang untungnya berdekatan dengan cafe.

 

_

_

 

“aku pulang” ucap chanyeol namun tidak ada satupun yang menjawab. Keadaan keduanya basah kuyup dan baekhyun sendiri memilih berdiri sementara chanyeol berlari ke dapur dan mendapatkan note bahwa kakaknya sudah kembali pulang ke mansion utama. Chanyeol kembali ke tempat dimana baekhyun berdiri. Menggeleng sesaat, chanyeol menarik lembut tangan baekhyun agar duduk di sofa.

“umm pakaian ku basah chanyeol ssi. Aku takut membasahi sofa mu” ucap baekhyun beranjak pergi namun ditahan oleh chanyeol.

“tidak masalah baekhyun dan kumohon jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi. Kau memperjauh jarak kita” ucap chanyeol memandang lembut baekhyun. Baekhyun menggigit bibir sambil mengangguk. Chanyeol memandang wajah manis tersebut. Entah berapa sudah umur baekhyun namun wajah dan perawakannya tak pernah berubah, masih sama seperti saat dia menggagahi namja tersebut dengan begitu brengseknya.

“kau akan kedinginan jika begini terus. Aku aka mencari baju untukmu baek” ucap chanyeol namun tak ada tanggapan sama sekali.

 

_

_

 

Setelah mencari baju yang tepat, chanyeol pun memberikannya ke baekhyun. Ia memilih duduk di sofa setelah mengganti bajunya yang basah tadi. Selang beberapa menit, baekhyun datang dengan kaos yang kebesaran dan celana ¾ milik chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum karena dapat melihat kembali keimutan namja di depannya. Hening melanda keduanya, hanya ada suara televisi yang tidak terlalu besar menyapa pendengaran keduanya.

“umm chanyeol...”gumam baekhyun mencoba memecah keheningan.

“nde ?”

“gomawo atas bantuannya. Setelah hujan berhenti aku akan langsung pulang”ucap baekhyun masih melirik kebawah . ia tak mampu menatap namja di sampingnya yang terus menghelai nafas frustasi.

“hey, setidaknya kau menatapku baek. Apa...aku terlalu menakutkan untuk kau lihat ?”tanya chanyeol masih membuat baekhyun bungkam. Chanyeol mencoba duduk mendekati baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak ingin beranjak namun dekapan erat dari namja tampan tersebut membuatnya terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa bahunya mulai basah, basah akan air mata milik chanyeol.

 

Ada apa dengannya ?

 

“a-aku menyesal. Aku memang brengsek baek. Kau pantas menghukumku bahkan membunuhku tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini. Jebbal....”lirih chanyeol lemah. Baekhyun masih bimbang, ia ingin menenangkan namja yang masih terisak lirih memeluknya namun separuh dirinya masih merasakan trauma.

“kau mau memaafkan ku ? a-aku akan lakukan apapun agar kau mau memaafkan ku” ucap chanyeol memandang baekhyun yang masih terus bungkam. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau menoleh ke arah chanyeol.

“baekhyun ?”panggil chanyeol lirih. Baekhyun mencoba menoleh, matanya memanas dengan pandangan yang kembali menunjukkan kerapuhan.

“a-aku ingin...memaafkan mu. Tapi a-aku takut...hiks. kau pasti a-akan menyakitiku park ! Kau tahu luka yang selama ini berusaha ku sembuhkan sendiri kembali membuka hanya karena mengingat dan melihat mu” ucap baekhyun mendorong chanyeol mundur. Chanyeol menundukkan kepala namun sesekali melihat ekspresi sedih baekhyun.

“kau kira gampang mendapatkan maaf dari orang yang begitu tersakiti sepertiku eoh ? aku sendiri masih berkutat menyembuhkan trauma ku chanyeol” ucap baekhyun mengecil, menghapus kasar air mata yang turun ke pipinya.

“kau tidak pernah mengerti....”

 

GREPP

 

“aku akan coba...”seketika tubuh mungil baekhyun meneggang dalam pelukkan chanyeol. Baekhyun terkejut dan mulai memberontak saat tak ayal suara-suara masa lalunya menggema di kepala nya.

“lepaskan aku....”

“tidak baek...andwee”

“j-jangan lakukan itu...hiks....kumohon”ucap baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan kembali ketakutannya. Tubuhnya melemas pasrah di dekapan chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri tertohok, rasa sakit mendera hatinya mendengar lirihan dari namja di dekapannya. Chanyeol mengusap sayang punggung hingga kepala baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan namja yang menangis dalam dekapannya.

“hey....”chanyeol melonggarkan sedikit pelukkannya serta menarik lembut dagu namja manis tersebut. Baekhyun terdiam sesaat menelisik wajah tampan namja yang dirindukannya tersebut selama 7 tahun ini.

“bisakah aku mengulangnya ? beri aku kesempatan terakhir” chanyeol mengelus pelan pipi baekhyun. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh di dekapannya menegang takut.

“a-apa aku bisa percaya ? aku takut kalau kau hanya terus menyakitiku” ucap baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menghelai nafas menaikkan dagu baekhyun agar bertatapan dengannya.

“aku telah berubah. Aku telah belajar selama 7 tahun ini. Mengoreksi diri dan menghilangkan kebrengsekkan ku. aku janji tak akan menyakiti dan mngecewakan mu lagi baek. Aku berubah untuk mu.” Ucap chanyeol penuh keyakinan membuat baekhyun tertegun. Mempertimbangkan suatu hal antara memilih ego nya atau hatinya.

 

Dan finnalnya, baekhyun memilih hatinya.

 

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku membuahkan senyuman ceria dari namja di hadapannya. Senyum cerah yang entah sudah sejak kapan di rindukan baekhyun.

“gomawo yo...byun baekhyun” ucap chanyeol , mendekap erat tubuh mungil yang mulai bergetar halus kedinginan.

 

JEGLERRRR

 

Pelukkan baekhyun kembali merapat tatkala sang halilintar memunculkan diri. ia takut akan petir sejak kecil. Terkekeh geli, chanyeol beralih mengusap surai hitam milik baekhyun.

“ssstttt ada aku baekhyun. Jangan takut nde !” ucap chanyeol menenangkan. Ia mengangkat baekhyun ke pangkuannya membuahkan pekikkan kaget dari baekhyun sendiri.

“c-chanyeol ?”

“ssssttt...diamlah. aku ingin begini saja” ucap chanyeol masih mengelus lembut punggung baekhyun agar kembaii rileks. Baekhyun memejamkan mata memberanikan diri mengalungkan tangannya di leher chanyeol. Kepalanya ia letakkan di leher chanyeol, membuat chanyeol dapat merasakan terpaan nafas hangat baekhyun yang memburu. Chanyeol menarik baekhyun sedikit.

“boleh aku menciummu...baekhyun ?” ucap chanyeol membuat mata sipit baekhyun melebar. Melihat reaksi tersebut chanyeol hanya tersenyum maklum.

“s-sudahlah. Jika kau tak mau tak masalah. Aku mengerti”ucap chanyeol sesegera mungkin namun baekhyun menggeleng.

“a-anniyo. K-kau boleh mencium ku...”lirih baekhyun dengan rona samar di pipinya membuatnya semakin manis. Kini chanyeol yang berbalik memplototkan mata.

“j-jinjja ? nanti kau ketakutan !” ucap chanyeol dengan suara baritone khasnya yang nyaring. Membuat baekhyun menutup telinganya.

“yakkkk park chanyeol. Jangan berteriak !” ringis baekhyun yang hanya di tanggapi cengiran 5 jari dari chanyeol.

“mianhe. Aku mulai nde ?” ucap chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun mengangguk mencoba menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya. Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya baekhyun yang melihat hal tersebut menuup mata namun dengan kepala yang memundur. Jujur perasaan takutnya kembali bangkit. Chanyeol tersenyum meraih lembut surai hitam baekhyun, mengusapnya pelan memberikan sugesti bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja.

“hey, kau ternyata memang benar-benar takut dengan ku baek” ucap chanyeol membuat baekhyun membuka mata dan mengigit bibir. Maniknya bergetar dengan cairan bening yang menggenang di pelupuk mata.

“m-mianhe...a-aku benar-benar takut” ucapnya menundukkan kepala. Chanyeol rasanya ingin memutilasi diri karena perlakuannya dulu berdampak besar bagi orang yang dia cintai. Menghelai nafas pasrah, chanyeol mendudukan baekhyun disampingnya membuat namja manis berusia 25 tahun itu kebingungan.

“kau duduklah dulu, aku akan membuatkan coklat hangat” ucap chanyeol membuat wajah baekhyun kembali murung. Beberapa menit kemudian, chanyeol datang dengan 2 gelas cangkir dengan asap mengepul juga dengan sebuah tas ransel.

“minumlahbaek dan sepertinya hujan akan berhenti besok. Maukah kau menginap di apartement ku dulu ?” ucap chanyeol hampir mmbuat baekhyun tersedak minumannya.

“n-nde...”

“jja kalau begitu temani aku sebentar. Aku ingin mengoreksi jawaban siswa-siswa ku” ucap chanyeol ceria mengeluarkan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku tulis milik siswanya.

“kau menjadi guru ?” tanya baekhyun dibuahi anggukan dari chanyeol yang kini telah siap dengan kacamata baca dan pulpennya.

“tepatnya di elementary seoul international school” ucap chanyeol tersenyum tipis lain di sisi baekhyun. Ia jadi merindukan anaknya dirumah. Terbesit pikiran jika chanyeol mengetahui bahwa taehyung anaknya, apa chanyeol mau menerimanya ?

Lama mereka saling terdiam, tepatnya karena chanyeol mengerjakan tugasnya serta baekhyun yang terus melihat ke arah tangan chanyeol yang dengan cekatan mencentang jawaban yang menurutnya benar. Chanyeol melirik jam dan luar jendela yang masih setia di guyur air mata langit.

“kau tidak tidur ? ini sudah malam baekky” ucap chanyeol kepada baekhyun yang melamun. Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu baekhyun membuat namja manis tersebut tersadar.

“a-ah nde. Aku belum mau tidur. Kau saja dulu chanyeol”ucap baekhyun yang langsung dibalas gelengan dari chanyeol.

“anniya, tidak mau ! ayo tidur bersama-sama ! \^0^/” ucap chanyeol langsung menggendong baekhyun ala bridal style ke kamarnya. Ia menutup kamar lalu merebahkan tubuh baekhyun yang tadinya sempat meronta ingin di bebaskan. Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah baekhyun yang memerah padam.

“hey...”panggil chanyeol mempertahankan posisinya yang setengah menindih tubuh mungil di bawahnya. Baekhyun mengigit bibir gugup. Baekhyun mencoba mencoba tersenyum lembut dan merilekskan tubuh.

 

Dan berhasil.

 

Chanyeol terpesona melihat senyum tersebut. Ia memberanikan diri mendekat, merapat ketubuh mungil di bawahnya. Membelai lembut pipi halus nan putih milik baekhyun.

 

Pantas rembulan tak menampakkan diri....

Karena jelmaannya berada di hadapannya sekarang.

 

Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya, memulai invasi ke bibir manis milik namja di bawahnya. Ia dapat merasakan getaran halus dari baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Tangannya meraih lembut surai baekhyun, mengusaknya perlahan memberikannya ketenangan dan mulai melumat perlahan bibir baekhyun. Berharap dengan ini baekhyun terbuai dan menghilangkan trauma masa lalunya.

Lenguhan kenikmatan menggema, kedua tubuh tersebut berkeringat setelah tak ada lagi penghalang antar mereka. Dingin dari udara hujan seakan tak mendera keduanya yang masih bergumul. Nafsu dan cinta makin menggebu, terealisasikan lewat sentuhan masing-masing lawan. Manic indah si manis memejam nikmat tatkala titik syaraf dadanya dimanjakan organ tak bertulang milik sang terkasih.

“eughh...shhh....”lenguhan kenikmatan terus mengalir dari kedua belah bibir yang merekah. Jambakkan halus di rambut namja yang kini memanjakkan titik tubuhnya mengerat. Puncak dari kenikmatan diraih membuahkan cairan manis yang saling berlomba memenuhi kerongkongan chanyeol juga nafas tersengal-sengal dari si manis. Chanyeol bangkit menuju wajah penuh peluh cintanya. Menepis pelan poni yang menutupi mata indah milik si manis.

“lakukan lah. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan....” ucap baekhyun mengusap lembut rahang chanyeol. Chanyeol memejamkan mata meremas lembut tangan yang berada di pipinya, menggenggamnya erat seakan tak ingin terlepas. Kembali membawa si manis dalam ciuman yang menuntut namun penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Kembali chanyeol menjelajahi tubuh baekhyun. Memberi tanda juga kecupan lembut. Hingga pada intinya ia melakukan pemanasan juga penyatuan yang sangat perlahan dan penuh ke hati-hati an.

 

“a-akkhhh...ch-chanyeol...unghh...”

“saranghe byun baekhyun. Always....”

 

Tubuh keduanya bergerak sesuai ritme. Kedua tangan baekhyun mengalung serta dan bibirnya tak henti membuka, meneriakkan rasa nikmat. Ia terharu, pada akhirnya bisa menjadi milik chanyeol atas dasar cinta. Tidak seperti di masa lalunya. Baekhyun tak henti-hentnya mendengar kata-kata cinta dari bibir chanyeol. Tubuhnya terus terlonjak hebat seiring cepat dan panasnya penyatuan mereka. Ia merasakan miliknya dan milik chanyeol berdenyut. Ia merasakan pula miliknya dimanjakan oleh chanyeol. Hingga tiba pandangan keduanya memutih disertai lenguhan panjang mengakhiri sesi penuh cinta mereka.

“nghh hah hah...gomawo baek. Saranghe...” ucap chanyeol menarik baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Chanyeol mendongak kelangit-langit. Bersyukur akan apa yang dilakukan tuhan. Mengubah sifatnya dan mengembalikan cintanya.

“nado...n-nado saranghe....ku mohon jangan sakiti aku lagi....”lirih baekhyun mengecup lembut pipi chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum mengecup kening baekhyun dan sama-sama terbuai ke alam mimpi. Membiarkan hujan menghapus kenangan buruk mereka.

 

OooO

 

“kau yakin ingin ke apartement ku ?”

“nde baekky...”

“jangan terkejut”

 

Baekhyun mulai membuka pintu dan terpampang penampakkan sang anak yang memakai seragam kebesaran milik seokjin. Seokjin sendiri memakai kaus tanpa lengan sambil mengacak rambut sesaat. Lalu tanpa aba-aba memeluk bocah kecil di depannya.

“umma ? umma sudah pulang ? yeey” ucapnya riang. berbeda dengan chanyeol yang menatap namja kecil yang dia tak sangka-sangka merupakan....

 

Murid favoritnya....

Dan memanggil baekhyun nya umma....

 

“a-apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar ?” gumam chanyeol memasang tampang bodoh. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

“anniyo, dia anak ku”ucap baekhyun menggendong taehyung membuat seokjin mendengus dan menonton dua namja dewasa di depannya.

“ANAK MU ?”

“ya, hasil hubungan kita di masa lalu. Dia anak mu juga park ! aku memang menjadi namja sekarang namun aku tak mengangkat rahim ku” ucap baekhyun mencium gemas pipi sang anak.

“APPA....MUACH MUACH ! TAEHYUNGIE SAYANG APPA ! KKAEB SSONG~~......”

“ANAKKU ???????” teriak chanyeol lagi dan seketika itu pandangan berkunang-kunang hingga....

 

BRUKKK

 

Chanyeol pingsan...

Bukan karena tak terima kenyataan bahwa dia menghamili baekhyun....

Dia pingsan bahagia....

Lihat saja ! buktinya dia tersenyum bahagia dalam pingsannya tuh !

 

~END~

 

Dengan tak elitnya.

**Author's Note:**

> ini fic comeback saya. saya terlebih dahulu mempublish ini di FB. mohon beri comment untuk penyemangat. saya masih termasuk newbie walau sudah berkarir di dunia fanfic sejak smp. saya harap ao3 tidak mengecewakan sebab saya agak jengah dengan pro dan kontra di ffn. saya harap peminat fic RPF disini dapat merespont fic dengan baik. gomawo :)


End file.
